the Rowdyruff boy's are back
by SuperShyAuthor
Summary: The Powerpuff's are 16 and in Highschool and have part time job's but the all get a surprise when someone they thought (someone they had a crush on but fought with) were gone forever are back better,smarter and definitely hotter! what will they do and how will they react to this?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongBLOSSOM'S P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI woke up early at 8:00 sharp today I was in a good mood because it was spring break and I can finally relive all the stress from school out of me I then got dressed in my usual clothes a pink ribbon to tie my long red hair back a red and white Poka dot dress with a belt with two hearts on it a small denim jacket and Mary-Jane's shoes i had to run to the library (well fly over but anyway)./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI finally got to the local library i helped open it and i also took shifts there to help out (because i'm a superhero and all)and i was looking for something to read But when i was younger i always used to read all history books i could find but now it is rare to find a book i never read "sigh" while i was doing that i found a comic book so i put it back in the comic book shelf when i put the comic back i seen a flash of red hair and a red cap i felt a shiver but i couldn't tell why but i also felt like i have seen that hat before hmm "oh well" i have better thing's to be doing than getting paranoid"sighed Blossom it was 9:00 so more customer's started coming in only some regular's like some elderly's and young adults came in at this time so it was kind of empty she looked through all the comics for a minute/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI was still in the kid's section when I felt the presence of someone behind me I then tried to turn around but not quick enough two hand's hugged me from behind I was shocked for a few moments then something warm licked my ear I blushed red all over and bit my lip and tongue to stop the yelp coming out I could'int yelp because if anyone heard me they would come over and possibly get the wrong idea and my rep would be ruined and the person doing this know's that I could feel their body so close to mine whoever this was has a eight pack and long hair before the person could do anything else I elbowed him as hard as I could I must of caught him by surprised be cause he let go of me and went back a few step's trying to catch his balance i stared at him tapping me foot and stared at him.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemBut i stopped once i seen h/em/strongstrongemis face i couldn't believe who it was.../em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongBLOSSOM'S P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI woke up early at 8:00 sharp today I was in a good mood because it was spring break and I can finally relive all the stress from school out of me I then got dressed in my usual clothes a pink ribbon to tie my long red hair back a red and white Poka dot dress with a belt with two hearts on it a small denim jacket and Mary-Jane's shoes i had to run to the library (well fly over but anyway)./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI finally got to the local library i helped open it and i also took shifts there to help out (because i'm a superhero and all)and i was looking for something to read But when i was younger i always used to read all history books i could find but now it is rare to find a book i never read "sigh" while i was doing that i found a comic book so i put it back in the comic book shelf when i put the comic back i seen a flash of red hair and a red cap i felt a shiver but i couldn't tell why but i also felt like i have seen that hat before hmm "oh well" i have better thing's to be doing than getting paranoid"sighed Blossom it was 9:00 so more customer's started coming in only some regular's like some elderly's and young adults came in at this time so it was kind of empty she looked through all the comics for a minute/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI was still in the kid's section when I felt the presence of someone behind me I then tried to turn around but not quick enough two hand's hugged me from behind I was shocked for a few moments then something warm licked my ear I blushed red all over and bit my lip and tongue to stop the yelp coming out I could'int yelp because if anyone heard me they would come over and possibly get the wrong idea and my rep would be ruined and the person doing this know's that I could feel their body so close to mine whoever this was has a eight pack and long hair before the person could do anything else I elbowed him as hard as I could I must of caught him by surprised be cause he let go of me and went back a few step's trying to catch his balance i stared at him tapping me foot and stared at him.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemBut i stopped once i seen h/em/strongstrongemis face i couldn't believe who it was.../em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
